Kaze
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Tithe. Roiben's determined to win back his sister from the Seelie court and Kaye is being frequently pestered by Lutie's prophecy. Will Kaye finally become Queen of the Unseelie?
1. Chapter 1

**Kaze**

Kaze is Japanese for wind, okay? I wanted an odd title.  
This is a Tithe fanfic – a book that I finished reading only yesterday. Apart from the fact that I thought it wasn't that well planned out, it had the greatest ending _ever!_ I loved it!  
Kawaii!  
So, here we go. This is set immediately after the book.

And another thing. I've just been browsing FF and they bloody have a cross between Inuyasha and Tithe! AGH! My favourite show in Tithe? I'd have thought nobody wrote for Tithe, let alone pull it together with my new obsession! It shows how wrong I was. Sigh.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**Song of the Unseelie

It was surprising how quickly Kaye settled back into normal life. With Janet's funeral over, the casket shut and the funeral service not taking any more bodies for the day, Kaye had expected to feel some sort of… emptiness. No matter how hard she tried to search for it, she came up blank.

Ellen pulled up in her Pinto, looking a bit ragged from lack of sleep. Her window was rolled down, despite the autumn chill, and she was hanging a cigarette out of the window. The funeral parlour was dark, overshadowing the road. Kaye was sat on the kerb with her head in her hands, smiling loosely.

She was staring off into the distance, her blonde hair blowing in the wind about her. Ellen sighed and dropped the cigarette. She'd pulled to the side of the road a few feet away from her daughter. Opening her car door, she reached in her pocket for her pack of Marlboro.

"Hey, kiddo," she called, waving an arm.  
Kaye was distracted, staring at the dank building opposite in quiet fascination. Janet was still somewhere inside of there… with her red curls fanned out around her – looking like some sort of Amazonian queen… a dead queen, but a queen, nonetheless. Kaye thought of Nicnevin, and shuddered.

Ellen walked over, her footsteps punishing the ground with the help of ridiculously high heels. Kaye turned doggedly, her eyes still with that far-away look in them. Ellen felt a churning in her stomach that wasn't wholly to do with the wine she'd tipped back this morning.

She put a reassuring arm on Kaye's shoulder, sighing. "I'm sorry, Kaye," she said softly, her image of a good-parent tarnished by the cigarette hanging out of her mouth. It rolled as she spoke, reminding Kaye of some low-life Mafia member. It made her snigger at least.

She stood up slowly, pulling her jacket tighter around her. The wind was blowing harshly, but she ignored it. Taking some gloves out of her jacket pocket, she made for the car. Despite her attempt at glamour, she didn't feel ready to touch iron just yet. The memory of smelling it – feeling it – was too great.

She got into the backseat of the car, sighing. Her lips tingled where Roiben had kissed them only moments before. But now he was gone – back to his under-hill kingdom. He had to do whatever new monarchs do, and Kaye was fine with it – so long as she wasn't kept in the dark for long.

Ellen climbed into the driver's seat, adjusting the rear-view mirror. She only did it when she was thinking. Anxious eyes glanced at Kaye through the mirror, searching for hers.  
"Sweetie, are you okay?" Ellen pried, turning the key in the ignition.

Kaye nodded and attempted plastering a smile on her face. It must have worked because Ellen turned around, satisfied. Kaye felt fake and outcast. Digging harder into her pockets, she pulled out the pixie sticks Corny had given her.

She smiled ironically, opening the cap and drinking the sherbet. Who said pixie dust couldn't be edible?  
Ellen broke the silence that ensued as she turned out of the road and headed for home. "I saw that odd boy with you, kiddo. Robin, right? Why didn't he stay and wait with you?"

Kaye shrugged, not wanting to answer. She tilted her head back, feeling the sherbet explode on her tongue. It was a pleasant feeling, having a tickling sensation career around inside her mouth. One she usually got only while kissing.

Ellen realised her daughter didn't want to talk – which was fine, considering the circumstances. Kaye had grown up with Janet, withdrawing into herself would be normal after the girl's death.

Ellen tapped an anonymous rhythm on the steering wheel as she drove, frequently glancing at Kaye via the rear-view mirror. Her daughter had been acting odd this past week. Especially around Halloween.

Ellen knew that Kaye was a free-spirit, disappearing and reappearing at will, but recently she'd been going out more often. And coming back home with _boys_. Well, only one boy. The Robin guy.

Ellen frowned, but her face showed that she was recalling a fond memory. She shook her head as she pulled into her mother's street. He really was an odd boy. Twisted, strange, yet undeniably handsome.

What made Ellen laugh was that despite her mother's words, Kaye had managed to hold a boy – despite her smoking and lack of education. Ellen wondered whether Robin found it endearing. He certainly didn't act like any rocker stereotype.

Kaye _must_ have met him at a rave or something, yet he seemed quite harmless. No body piercings, no tattoos. He was actually _polite_. Ellen found it all a bit muddling.  
"We're home, Kaye. I think Grams will go easy on you for a while but its best to play it safe,"

Kaye glanced at her mother's back, her eyes dancing. "Is that supposed to be a warning?"  
Ellen shrugged and stopped the car, pulling on the handbrake. "All I'm saying is no wild parties. Lay low for a while; you need to relax after what happened…"

"Sure. Whatever," Kaye replied hastily, waving an arm. She didn't like to be reminded of that night at the rave – of the kelpie pulling Janet off of the dock. Of diving beneath the water for her friend, yet ending up spread-eagled on the beach with nothing but her body…

"Kaye? Kaye, did you hear what I just said?" Ellen prompted, holding on to the roof of the car. She was waiting outside; Kaye was still in the backseat. She was shivering. Her mind snapped back into reality and she climbed out, taking deep breaths.

"You said that I should talk to Grams. Maybe she'd have something to help me sleep tonight,"  
Ellen narrowed her eyes. "Just because you heard me, doesn't mean you were listening,"

Kaye shrugged and slammed the car door, applying more force than she meant to. All she wanted was to go to sleep – lie down, rest…  
"Call it what you want, 'cause I'm going to bed,"

Ellen sniffed in reply. "Best place for ya, kiddo," she sighed, before locking up the car and following Kaye into the house.

* * *

When Kaye had dropped down onto her bed, calling for her two rats to come and dance on her stomach, she picked up the cordless phone from its spot beneath the mattress on the floor. The mattress that Roiben had slept on.

Kaye had a sudden urge to lie where he had, see if it felt like he was there with her. She didn't dare. Instead she dialled Janet's house number. _Except Janet's not alive anymore. It's not her house anymore… _After around three rings, Corny picked it up.

"_Hello_?"  
Kaye smiled with her lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. Corny had sounded tired – he always did – but there was a new tone to his voice that made him out to be depressed. He had enough reason to be.  
"Hey, Corny, it's me. Kaye."

There was a rustle on the other end of the phone as Corny moved about. Then there was a slam of a door and a curse. A second later, Corny was back. "_Hey, how's my favourite pixie doing?_"

Kaye blushed immediately. She didn't know whether to snap at him, to yell at him to be more careful, or thank him. She sighed. It sounded too much like a pet name for anyone to notice, anyway. "_Favourite_ pixie? I'm the _only_ pixie you know," she jibed almost flirtatiously.

She sat upright on her bed, her rats falling into her lap with simultaneous squeals. Kaye ignored them.  
Corny laughed slightly but there was no humour in his voice. "_I wanted to talk to you_," he told her.

Kaye smiled. "And?"  
"_How's the glamour_?"  
"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Kaye replied. "It's fine, Corny. How is your collection of comics?"

Corny grunted as if moving and then a minute later Kaye heard the slap of paper. "_I found out what those Japanese comics are called. Manga, apparently. I found a new comic_: Eerie Queerie_. You should check it out."_

Kaye stifled a laugh. The title, not to mention Corny's genre of comics, put her off. "I'll pass."  
"_No, really, Kaye – it's quite tame_."  
"Is this why you wanted to talk to me, Corny?" she asked, not meaning to be abrupt. Her patience was wearing slightly thin. Even if she was the one who'd started off this topic…

Corny took a deep breath. "_No. I need to see you – now, if you can get out_."  
Kaye frowned. "Getting past Grams will be a problem,"  
Her grandmother would never let her out of the house. Not now something had happened to Janet. Even if Kaye pleaded that that had happened at the pier, Grams still wouldn't listen.

"_Just sneak out, Kaye. Please, it's important,"  
_Kaye slapped a hand over her face and then began rubbing her temples, grimacing. She sighed.  
"I'll meet you at the trailer park gates in ten minutes," she groaned.

She could almost imagine Corny smile. "_Gotcha_." The phone line went dead.  
Kaye frowned and went over to her mirror, setting the rats by her dolls. They liked playing with the porcelain figures, nibbling at the lavender and rose dresses with interest.

Kaye didn't notice this as she lowered her face by the dresser. She held out a hand over her face, feeling a tingling spread over the back of her wrist, out to her palm and through her fingers. Her magic.

Without a word, she began touching up her glamour – adding curls in her hair, redoing her makeup and making herself look respectable.  
Then she turned to her outfit. Sighing, she thought up a jumper and jeans combination, not feeling very creative.

It wasn't as if she were dressing up for Roiben. She didn't have time to fiddle.  
She clambered out of the window, wearing a white jumper and faded blue jeans with rips at the knees. Clambering down into the tree, she shut the window behind her so that her rats wouldn't escape.

As soon as she had reached the ground, Lutie-loo appeared out of nowhere – shimmering in the morning sun like a teardrop glistening in the moonlight. Her tiny wings fluttered and she span around, circling Kaye.

"Happy, happy, happy!" she chanted, waving her arms around. She landed on Kaye's shoulder, twinkling like a firefly. Kaye couldn't help but smile.  
"Why are you happy, Lutie?"

The faerie waved a finger, scolding her. "No, no, Kaye. You do not have to have a reason to be happy!" She chirruped, before kicking her legs softly as Kaye began to head for the trailer park. Lutie began to sing on the way, smiling dreamily.

"_The King is waiting,  
__Holding out his arms,  
For his special girl,  
To fall for his charms._

_She waits in the land,_  
_Of Ironside,  
And he waits for her,  
To be his bride._

_She's sad in her skin,  
A changeling girl,  
Who lives as a human,  
In a human world._

_And as she waits,  
__In her tower for night,  
__To see the King,  
A darkened knight._

_She thinks of him,  
__As she cries and cries,  
Waiting forever,  
For the moon to arise…"_

Kaye stopped abruptly and glanced at Lutie, who was perched innocently on her left shoulder.  
The faerie smiled. "Yes?"  
"Lutie…" Kaye began, "Did you just make that up?"

Lutie looked surprised. She nodded. "Yes, why? Can't you do something like that?"  
Kaye shook her head. She let out a breath. "You're a talented faerie, Lutie-loo."  
Lutie giggled and kissed Kaye's cheek. "Happy, happy, happy!" she sang, before gliding in the air, her wings fluttering.

But Kaye was thinking. Thinking about what Lutie had just sang. _And he waits for her…to be his bride. _Kaye blinked twice, and then began to chase after the twirling faerie, who was dancing and pirouetting in the air.

"Lutie! Have you spoken to Roiben?"  
The faerie giggled. "Yes, yes!" she sang, still dancing and not looking at Kaye.  
The breath caught in Kaye's throat. "What did he–? What did he say?" she finished.

Lutie laughed, her voice sickly sweet like honey. "Pretty things, methinks," she replied.  
Kaye opened her mouth, but before she could ask what she wanted to ask – she saw Roiben leaning against a tree in the distance, watching her with calculating eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaze**

One thing. I know I don't write like Holly Black, I write in my own style but I hope that doesn't matter. And I'm sorry that I don't put in any quotes or anything at the start of the chapters like in Tithe.

The only decent line I can think of for Kaye is: _for_ _the lamb amongst the wolves, dressed in wolves' clothing shall be slaughtered all the same.  
_I think it suits her. It's a line from The Witching Hour, a graphic novel. I thought it was quite decent.

On with the chapter! And I'm painfully sorry if Roiben is out of character. Damn it, I can't do posh medieval words!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**Unexpected Chaperone

Kaye gulped back a gasp at the sight of Roiben before her. He had glamour down to an art – even though Kaye could easily recognise him without his faerie ears and his sharp cheekbones, he still had the face of an angel.

He was grinning crookedly, watching her. Kaye loved it when he smiled – it sent butterflies dancing through her stomach.  
She stopped and folded her arms, acting bemused. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

The Unseelie King stood upright, his expression changing slightly. Now, he just looked cheeky.  
His silver hair was in a low ponytail, his muscles hardly disguised in a black-netting tank top and tight-fitting, black leather jeans. He wore a long leather trench coat of the same colour that almost scraped the floor, acting as a cloak.

"A pleasure to see you too, Kaye," he said, holding himself so it looked like he was still leaning on something.  
Lutie giggled and flew over. "Roiben," she cooed, lengthening his name playfully.

Roiben ignored the faerie. He kept staring at Kaye. She, in turn, stared at him.  
"Were you waiting for me?" she asked, clenching and unclenching her fists in anticipation.  
Roiben made a gesture that was almost a shrug. "Possibly," he replied.

Kaye rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for mind games. "Look, I'm going to Corny's. He needs to speak to me,"

Roiben raised his eyebrows. "'Need' is a strong word, Kaye." He said softly.  
Kaye began to walk, brushing past him. Roiben turned as she went by and began to follow, wordlessly. Lutie made a sound that resembled 'weeee!' and started flitting between the other two.

"Corny, Corny, Corny!" she repeated over and over, like an excited child.  
Kaye grimaced. She wanted to swat at the little faerie and calm her down, but she knew Lutie.  
Lutie would never calm down, she realised that as her friend started humming.

Roiben, however, wasn't as perceptive. He tried and failed to ignore her. Sighing, he scratched his forehead. "Lutie…" he began.  
Kaye beat him to it. "Lutie, can't you just– _stop_ for a minute? I need to think!"  
Lutie-loo froze in midair. She quit humming her little tune. Her bottom lip wobbled, and then her wings seemed to sag.

"I-I need to see Thistle Witch." She excused herself, turning to fly way. Kaye turned to Lutie, frowning. "Lutie, I didn't mean–" But Lutie was already gone, heading for the Glass Swamp. Kaye scowled, and turned back to her destination, walking in silence.

Roiben began walking alongside her and the silence ebbed on.  
Kaye couldn't help but thinking she'd been too harsh on Lutie, but then reasoned that she needed a time-out from Lutie's little cries.

"Kaye," Roiben said softly, laying a hand on her arm. "Are you all right?"  
Kaye tried to smile as she had for her mother. It didn't work. The sky above was as cold and as plain as she felt. The numbness was starting to set in. The emptiness.

Kaye took a deep breath and tried to nod. She couldn't even do that. Angry at herself, she looked down at the ground, mentally cursing. Roiben stopped her, rounding on her. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders so they were face to face.

"Hey," his voice took on a new tone – comforting. He smiled at her, his silver hair curtaining his face. His eyes bored into hers. "You do not have to pretend, Kaye. I know you're afraid,"

That made Kaye laugh. And not a pleasant laugh either, it was bordering hysterical. She looked away then, refusing to meet his pleading eyes. When she looked back, Roiben could see that there were tears in her own eyes.

"That's just it," she said, a little shakily – her voice thick. "I'm afraid, and I have no reason to be…" she didn't get to finish properly. A sob cut in at the end of her sentence and she realised regretfully that she was crying.

She didn't cry easily. It was a sign of weakness, she hated it. But the tears came then. Janet was gone, and she was a god-damned _pixie_! She'd grown up living a lie, and she was suffering from it now. Now that she knew.  
All the tears and all the pain had been bottled up and now they came flowing out – destroying her.

"_Shh_,"  
Kaye briefly noticed that Roiben was holding her. He'd wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to his own. "Don't cry, Kaye." He was speaking against her cheek, his lips so close to hers.

Kaye's heart fluttered with longing. Her lips parted. "I'm not crying," she managed, her voice hoarse. Roiben shook his head. "You are,"  
Kaye was falling in his arms. It felt so perfect to finally have him. But there was something she had to do… She knew she had to do it; she couldn't just be _standing_ here. She couldn't remember.

Something that had to be done _now_. Her tears ceased, slowly at first until there were none left. Kaye recovered quickly and sniffed into Roiben's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Why apologize?" he asked.  
Kaye pulled away hastily. A grim smile met her lips. "I got you wet," she laughed. Roiben narrowed his eyes in confusion, and then touched his shoulder.

Where he didn't have a complete t-shirt and there was only netting, Kaye's tears had seeped through. Roiben sighed. "Don't fret, Kaye." He told her. "It's not as if it's blood," he smiled to show it was a joke, then, holding out a hand, he smiled.

Kaye took it, a smile on her own lips. Then she looked about. "W-Wait. Where are we going, again?"  
"You have to meet with Cornelius," Roiben put in helpfully.  
Kaye opened her mouth, then shut it again. "Right,"

She cursed. "Damn, I told him ten minutes. That was _around_ ten minutes ago,"  
Roiben grimaced. "Shall we run?"  
Kaye shrugged. "May as well," She was the one who bolted first, dragging Roiben behind her. Whatever Corny had wanted to speak to her about was important, she knew it.

* * *

"What's the matter, my child?"  
Lutie-loo glanced around at the solitary fey, feeling outcast and unaccepted. She sniffed and a large tear rolled down her cheek. The Glass Swamp shone like rainbows, the sunlight reflecting off of the many bottles of tonic and alcohol.

Lutie landed on a fungus that had meandered up a tree. She began shuffling her feet, staring at the Thistle Witch before her. "My dream," Lutie whispered, "Ask your eggshells if my dream was true."

The Thistle Witch smiled, pityingly. "My child, I'm sure it was nothing but a dream…"  
"Kaye-Kaye was wanting to know something. She didn't get to ask," Lutie cut in, sitting down.  
The Thistle Witch tossed the thorny strands of her hair out of her face, flicking back the briars and tangles of weeds. One of her eyebrows raised elegantly, her beady black eyes staring at Lutie. "Your dream does not concern Kaye," she said, her tone almost warning.

Lutie fidgeted uncomfortably. She looped two fingers together, biting her bottom lip. Then she began to sing her little song, blushing slightly as she did so.

"_The King is waiting,  
__Holding out his arms,  
For his special girl,  
To fall for his charms._

_She waits in the land,  
__Of Ironside,  
And he waits for her,  
To be his bride…"_

Lutie stopped there. She kicked her legs to and fro. "There. See?"  
The Thistle Witch frowned. "Faerie, be careful of the things you say. Never has there been an alliance in the courts. There has never been both a King _and_ Queen. Ritual ceremonies do not pass between monarchs,"

Lutie frowned. "In my dream, I sang that song. Kaye-Kaye was wearing a pretty dress… I was happy, happy. And Roiben–"  
"Child," Thistle Witch snapped. "Do _not_ speak his name,"  
Lutie practically fell backwards. Her wings fluttered in surprise.

She bowed her head. "The King of the Unseelie Court was with Kaye – exchanging rings. I was singing my song, then the moon came up and Kaye was asleep in her bed. Roi– Uh, I mean, the Unseelie King was in his chambers. And my dream ended,"

Lutie bit her bottom lip, thinking. "Methinks it was true." She raised her head, only to see the solitary fey surrounding her. Hobs and goblins were snarling at her. The other faeries were flying around her, hissing nastily.

Lutie stood up abruptly. "Th-Thistle Witch?" she whined, pleadingly. Backing up against the tree, she let out a shriek. One goblin was taller than her fungus platform. He was leaning in, a roar escaping his throat. "Me snap off faerie wings!" he croaked, his eyes dancing with fire.

Lutie screamed and flew up in the air, soaring away from his outstretched palms. Her only thoughts were to get to Kaye. She knew she'd be safe there.  
Thistle Witch was still sat on the bank, staring at the faerie with hostile eyes. As Lutie began to fly away, her words were harsh.

"Child, tell no one of what you saw. If the Seelie Court hears of a marriage ceremony, Silarial will certainly intervene. And that means, child, that we shall lose our day of freedom."

_Of course,_ Lutie thought_. Roiben promised the solitary fey complete freedom every Samhain. _Every_ Samhain…an eternal day of freedom. _

Thistle Witch's voice seemed to echo until Lutie was free of Glass Swamp. "Tell _anyone_, child, and you are at the mercy of the solitary fey,"

Lutie gulped, rainbows tears flowing freely down her face. The reason her heart throbbed so painfully, was that she had almost told Kaye.  
In a choked voice, she began singing again.

"_The King is waiting,  
__Holding out his arms,  
For his special girl,  
To fall for his charms._

_She waits in the land,  
__Of Ironside,  
And he waits for her,  
To be his bride…"_

* * *

Corny was waiting by the gates, just as he'd promised. When Kaye appeared, he'd been checking his watch and hadn't noticed her. She started panting, taking deep breaths as she bent down. It didn't help that Roiben came up behind her and ended up standing right behind her, looking nowhere but down.

He smiled apologetically. "If you please, Kaye," he grimaced.  
Kaye blinked twice, and then straightened. Her breathing was ragged when she managed to speak. "Corny," she gasped out.

Corny started and then turned to look at the two newcomers. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his shorter hair. He still wasn't used to it being cut. "Kaye. Robin." He nodded.  
Roiben creased up his face, yet said nothing. He looked away, trying to find something of interest. He didn't find anything.

Corny stepped forward. "Kaye, it's important," he said urgently.  
Kaye tossed her hair and smiled brightly. "Go ahead,"  
Corny stopped. He looked over at the pewter-haired faerie, the expression on his face one that Kaye had never seen. Suspicion.

Kaye felt the atmosphere turn cold. She stepped in. "Relax, Corny, there's nothing that you can't say in front of him," she told her friend.  
Corny turned to look at her through half-lidded eyes. "Kaye…" he began, just as Roiben said, "Look, if you wish for me to leave…"

Kaye grabbed his arm before the faerie could move. "Rath Roiben Rye, you stay right were you are!"  
Kaye glared up at Corny, but it was Roiben she spoke to. "He can say _anything_ in front of you,"

Corny looked like he was having an argument with himself. He was growing pink in the face. He sighed and brushed a few strands of his fringe out of his eyes. He readjusted his glasses, frowning.  
"_Kaye_. First things first, Mom's emptying Janet's bedroom. She has a box of stuff to give you–"

Kaye went numb. "Oh no, Corny, I couldn't possibly…"  
Corny held up a hand to silence her. "That was what my mom wanted me to say. What _I_ wanted to say is that…" Corny trailed off, and then gulped. He looked up at Roiben, then down at the ground – shuffling his feet.

"Go on," Kaye prompted.  
Corny shifted uncomfortably. "I feel empty, Kaye. Incomplete,"  
Roiben, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation, turned to stare at Corny.

Kaye didn't understand her friend. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Corny…?"  
"What I'm trying to say," Corny blurted out, "Is that… do you remember the day we went to the kelpie? So you could learn how to use glamour?"

Kaye nodded, turning cold and bitter inside at the thought of the kelpie.  
Corny was rushing on. "I know that it killed my sister. But it… it offered to teach me magic, remember?"

"Corny…" Kaye started, dread growing in the pit of her stomach.  
Corny waved a hand, absently. "Well, it _owes_ me for taking Janet. It couldn't possibly boss us around if we aren't in the water,"

"_We_?" Kaye repeated. "Corny, you can't be serious…"  
Corny raised his eyes. "I _am_ serious."

Roiben sniffed from his spot at Kaye's side. He scowled. "Foolish mortal,"  
Corny's head jerked in his direction. "Huh?"  
Roiben began to stare into the distance, not meeting Corny's eyes. "You would trust a beast that murdered your sister? You would believe that such a creature would _pity_ you – would believe that it possibly owed you something? Forgive me, but you Cornelius, sound like you are going to suffer the same fate as Janet,"

Kaye tensed up, just as Corny opened his mouth to object. However Corny stayed silent. He turned his face away, apparently gutted.  
Kaye felt an urge to comfort him, even though she wasn't usually very good at it. She threw her arms around Corny. "Oh Corny, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about Janet," she whispered.

Roiben's eyebrows rose as he watched Kaye fling herself at the human. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling hot suddenly. At that moment, Lutie sped inside the group – panicking.

"Bad news, bad news!" she wailed. "Scared, silly-scared!"  
Roiben narrowed his eyes at the faerie and held up his palm for her to land. Lutie accepted his invitation immediately and stood, fretting, on his hand.

Kaye turned at the familiar voice. Lutie was hyperventilating, sobbing quietly.  
Kaye stepped over, curious. "Lutie-loo? Are you okay?"  
Lutie's head snapped up. "Nasty fey! They threatened me!" Lutie wailed, balling her hands into fists.

Kaye's mouth dropped open. "_What_? But the Thistle Witch…"  
"Thistle Witch made them!" Lutie screeched. "She said nasty things and gave me nasty looks,"

Kaye looked startled. "Lutie, I'm sure…"  
Roiben cupped his chin with the hand that wasn't being used as Lutie's platform. "Was this anything to do with our talk?" he asked, almost to himself. Lutie turned and nodded fervently.

"It had _everything_ to do with it. Thistle Witch said I could tell no one, otherwise solitary fey would hurt me,"  
Roiben frowned, apparently deep in thought. "I do not like this…"

Kaye narrowed her eyes. "_What_ talk?" she demanded. "Listen, I let Corny say everything in front of you. What gives? I thought we promised to be true to each other!"

Roiben blinked furiously, and then sighed. "Kaye…"  
"What's so important that Lutie got threatened over it? Tell me!"  
"A union," Lutie said in a high-pitched voice, almost hoping nobody heard her.  
Kaye frowned. "What kind of union?"

Roiben laughed, pulling his hair out of the ponytail. He began itching the back of his neck. _Wait, is he uncomfortable?  
_"Rath Roiben Rye…" Before Kaye could say another word, Lutie flew up and barred her lips with a firm arm that represented a finger.

"No talk, Kaye. If you make him tell you, you'll just be in trouble. Worse trouble than me. You be dead, killed – _dead_!"  
Kaye couldn't speak. She kept looking at the faerie, gradually becoming cross-eyed. Lutie pulled back, hovering in the air by Kaye's nose.

"Promise, Kaye. Promise me you won't demand things of Roiben,"  
Kaye looked over at the King of the Unseelie Court, who seemed tired all of a sudden.  
She sighed. "Sure,"

Lutie nodded. "Thank you," She flitted over and kissed Kaye on the cheek before fidgeting in the air.

Corny, who had been standing with no part in this conversation for a while now, let out a hurt laugh at an attempt of catching attention. "Uh, does anyone wanna come in? We'll have the house to ourselves," he put in.

Roiben's eyes widened. "Do you have any honey?" he asked.  
Corny blinked. "Huh?"  
Kaye nudged him, and then Corny began speaking again. "Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm sure we have some. Why?"

Roiben looked hungry all of a sudden. "It would be a pleasure to enter your abode, Corneli–"  
"Do you really have to speak so posh?" Corny sighed, heading into the trailer park.

Lutie and Kaye giggled. Roiben frowned, but still followed the other three as they made their way over to Corny's trailer. Kaye had the distinct feeling that the King was sulking. She grinned. _That_ was a first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaze**

And now the tears start to fall, now that my dear beloved Tithe was taken back by the library – not leaving a single trace of ever existing in my house, not even a receipt for a fine… Sigh. All good things must come to an end, but hopefully it's still fresh in my memory to continue writing this fan fiction. Fingers crossed.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there are a LOT of stories I haven't updated in MONTHS and people urgently need chapters. Sweat drop. Hee hee, I need to get on top of that. So. Here you go, while I'm still in the mood to write.

Uh, I can't remember what colour eyes Roiben has – so can someone tell me (please!) and I can't remember whether Kaye has dark eyes. I thought she did because she was half-Japanese or something but I can't remember! Sorry…

**Chapter Three**  
Abode

Rain. Not exactly the most joyous thing in the world. The moment Kaye stepped out of the trailer park with Roiben and Lutie at her side, she wished that she had stayed back at Corny's. But… Trudging along, wrapping her arms around her to get some kind of comfort, she realised that – no matter what the weather – she didn't want to go back there again.

The things Corny had said… Kaye knew that he had gone a bit _strange _after Janet's death, but they had never really been close – she hadn't expected him to react like this. And wanting to be able to use _magic_? It was too much. Too much for her to take in.

Roiben dug his hands into his pockets and narrowed his eyes, looking up at the grey sky with disapproval. Lutie was sat on his shoulder, her wings dripping wet already. Each bullet of rain was like a water bomb to her, yet she didn't try to avoid the rain – she was letting it wash over her. Cleaning away all the bad things that had happened to her today.

No one said anything. Kaye just wanted to get home. Roiben could see she was hurt, could see that she didn't want to talk about it, so he left her alone. It was what she wanted after all – wasn't it? Kaye wasn't so sure. She kicked a can that was lying helplessly in the centre of the road.

It rattled away, clattering down the path. The weather was Kaye's mood all over. Dark, upset, and… As lightning clapped overhead, Kaye raised her eyes. Her blonde hair was sticking to the side of her face, lighting up her eyes and making her look distant.

"Kaye…"  
Kaye turned to stare at Roiben, but she kept walking. Lutie raised her head droopily, her bottom lip wobbling. "Kaye-Kaye, the hill is close now. M-Maybe we should stay there till rain go away," The small fairy said in a childish, timid voice.

Roiben nodded. "We should really try and avoid the storm. It would take longer to get to your home, Kaye, and frankly I don't want to get any more wet than you do. Kaye?"  
Kaye didn't acknowledge him. Instead she kept on walking towards the direction that led her home.

Roiben suddenly leant forward and grabbed her hand. Without saying anything he made her freeze, as if she was rooted to the ground. "Kaye, listen to me. I know you're upset about your friend, and I know that Cornelius said some stupid things, but…"

Roiben turned her and cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His touch was gentle as he stroked the side of her face, affectionately. Roiben's eyes were bright as he smiled slightly. "Kaye, let's go home."

"Home?" Kaye repeated, her face expressionless. Lutie clapped from her spot on Roiben's shoulder. Roiben looked at the little faerie and smiled. "Yes. Home."  
Kaye took a deep breath. "Roiben–"

He didn't let her finish. He ended her sentence by pressing his lips against hers. Lutie blushed and flew up into the air, giggling. She watched with curiosity as Kaye began to kiss Roiben back.

It wasn't like their normal kisses either, this one was as if the world was ending and they needed each other more than they could bear. Fire danced in Kaye's mind, electric shocks jolting through her every time his tongue flicked in and out of her mouth.

Roiben held onto her tightly, pressing his body against hers. He wanted to protect her forever, take her away from everything that was hurting her. He wanted her by his side every moment – she was his, he wasn't going to let anyone else touch her–

"_Kaye_?"  
The two stopped immediately as if a switch had been flicked. They fell apart, blinking furiously in confusion. For a moment they had forgotten where they were, they'd forgotten anyone else had existed except the two of them. And now that was sabotaged.

Standing on the corner of the road was a very good-looking boy about Kaye's age. The thing that marred his appearance, however, was that he was dressed in torn clothing and a cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. He was staring at the two in complete shock.

Kaye took a minute to register who it was, then she took a deep breath. "Kenny,"  
Roiben narrowed his eyes instinctively. Luckily, Lutie was hiding behind his back – he was pretty sure the boy hadn't seen her. Kaye looked agitated.

Kenny's eyes wandered over Roiben. He recognised him as the guy who had pushed Kaye over in the diner. Instant anger welled up inside. Even though he wasn't enchanted anymore, he still felt odd around Kaye. Ever since the accident with Janet he hadn't tried to think about what it meant, for Janet's sake.

Seeing Kaye with another guy made the feeling worse. He was jealous. Kenny stormed over so he and Kaye were only inches apart.  
He frowned. "What were you _doing_, Kaye? And with _him_! Are you insane? Don't you remember when he attacked you in the diner?"

Roiben tensed up angrily. He put a hand on Kaye's arm, if only to steady himself. Kaye looked helpless for a minute, then stern. "He didn't _attack_ me," she said matter-of-factly, glaring at Kenny. He ignored her and instead turned on Roiben. "You should stay away from her if you know what's good for you," he warned, clenching his fists.

Roiben smiled nastily and wrapped his arms around Kaye's waist, much to her surprise. He stared evenly back at Kenny over her shoulder. "I _do_ know what's good for me, which is why I'm staying with her. Understand?"

Kaye's mouth opened slightly, not recalling a time when Roiben had sounded so smug. She tried to turn and look at him but his grip on her was vice-like. Kenny scowled. "Get your paws off of her!" he challenged, stepping forward.

Kaye opened her mouth to protest when Roiben let go of her suddenly. Before she had a chance to stop him, Roiben had turned and punched Kenny right in the face. He had the satisfaction of feeling Kenny's nose break beneath his knuckles, then he drew back his fist – a bit annoyed that he had had to use brute force instead of his sword for once.

Kaye was staring at Roiben in fear and disbelief. Kenny was falling back onto the ground, clutching his nose in pain and howling revenge. Roiben ignored him and started taking the route to the hill. "Come on, Kaye."

She looked up at him, torn. She knew she should check on Kenny, but he had no right to talk to Roiben like that – talk as if he owned her. Kaye frowned and stomped away, following Roiben with her back straight. She didn't turn around once.

* * *

Roiben shut the door behind him, sighing. He was drenched to the bone and his knuckles ached where he'd punched that boy. Normally it wouldn't have hurt but he hadn't punched anyone in a long time and he wasn't used to it anymore.

With a wave of his hand he removed his glamour and stepped up to the mirror. Even though only one lantern was lit, he could still see his profile in the mirror. He was wearing a loose white shirt, dark brown breeches and thick black boots, in place of his earlier dark attire. His silver hair ran down to his shoulders, cupping the sides of his face.

It shone like the winter moon and glistened wet in the light. Roiben sighed again, and turned away – kicking off his boots hurriedly. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Roiben fell down onto his bed and turned. "Yes?"

"It's me," Kaye's voice was muffled through the wood, yet flighty. She'd bathed in the underground stream and was now fully clothed thanks to Skillywidden (who was still in service at the court).  
Roiben smiled. "Come in,"

The handle turned and he could vaguely see her shadow in the doorframe as she made her way forward. The first thing he saw was her blonde hair shining in the light. Shutting the door behind her, he noticed the twirl of her dress as she turned back to face him once more. She made her way forward.

Dark eyes shone in the twilight. Kaye was standing at his bedside – feeling awkward in nothing but a long, white satin corset-dress. Roiben's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. He had never seen her look so beautiful before.

"Lutie's gone to sleep in my room. I think she likes her 'bed',"  
Roiben reflected on the small trinket box filled with rose petals. He looked down into his lap, his hair hiding a smile. Kaye sat down beside him. She clasped her hands in her lap, and looked around the room.

"Uh… thanks," she whispered, embarrassed. "For the room and everything." She looked around his chambers and smiled. "Yours is nice too, you know?"  
"Mm," Roiben replied, narrowing his eyes as he recalled memories. This was the very same room he had had before he was crowned King of the Unseelie. It brought back memories… memories of stealing a kiss from Kaye.

His conscience should be clear – after all, he had given it back and Kaye had refused to accept it. Which was a good thing, wasn't it? After all, she had leaned in for another kiss then. In fact, they were always kissing. But did it mean something to her? It meant something to him, but did Kaye just do it on a whim? Did she even _care_–?

"Roiben, are you… are you okay?" Kaye nudged him with her elbow slightly, her eyes shining with concern. Roiben glanced up at her and attempted a smile. He failed miserably. Instead he looked away, mumbling: "I'm fine."  
Kaye cocked her head on one side, watching him. She gave up eventually and started kicking her legs, staring up at the four-poster bed.

She snorted. "Do you really need a double bed?" she asked, not caring if she was talking nonsense.  
Roiben smiled. "I'm bigger than I look,"  
Kaye's mouth opened before she started cackling with laughter. "What's _that_ supposed to mean!" she giggled, her dirty mind getting the best of her.

Roiben suddenly realised what he'd just said and turned to look at Kaye. "I wasn't being obscene,"  
Kaye laughed and fell back on his bed, choking with laughter. "Sure," she humoured him, smiling widely. Roiben grimaced and looked down at her, twisting his body round to stare at her.

Her golden hair fanned out around her on the bed, her hands out either side of her face. Her eyes were shut, dark eyelashes kissing her cheeks. Roiben's heart ached. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He bent down, hovering over her.

"Kaye?"  
"Yes?" Kaye replied, eyes still shut. Her lips were parted, glistening in the light from the lantern. The left side of her face was lit with orange light, while the rest of her was shadowed in scarlet darkness. The room was bathed in a fiery red, lit up by the lone lamp in the corner. The rest of the court was quiet.

Roiben stared down at Kaye, longing in his eyes. He took in a sharp breath, wishing he could just rest on top of her and fall asleep… "Promise me…" he whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Kaye's eyes fluttered open. She stared at him, her expression neutral. She didn't show any surprise at seeing him leant over her.

Roiben's eyes sparkled, the light dancing in them. "Promise you won't ever leave,"  
Kaye's eyes widened. She took an intake of breath. Whatever she had expected, she had not expected this. She had never heard Roiben sound so… so needy. It was like he _depended_ on her – but he was the most independent person she knew!

"I– I…"  
Roiben kept looking at her with those sad eyes, looking so lost and fearful that it tore at Kaye's heart. She didn't like it – not one bit. Her hands roamed up, cupping the sides of his face the way he had held hers earlier. She caressed his cheek with her thumb and took a deep breath.

"I can't," she whispered, and then everything came pouring out at once. "Oh, Roiben, I would if I could – but I _can't_. I have a life. I've got so much to do. I know I just miss school all the time and don't care, but I really should try. And if I give it all up now, then I'll never amount to anything. And my mum and Grams – they need me. So does Corny, because he has nobody left… And– and– "

Roiben pressed one of his fingers against her mouth, stopping her mid-sentence. His eyes bored into hers. The light wasn't beautiful anymore, it was smouldering. Kaye felt like she was all alone, falling through a black hole. Her lips trembled beneath Roiben's finger. She saw, then, that he looked exactly the same as she. So, _so_ alone…

His mouth was a straight line, his eyes cold. "They aren't your family, Kaye. Those are mortal ties holding you down – you're forgetting that you aren't human. You are a _pixie_!"  
Tears welled up in Kaye's eyes. She forced him off of her, snarling. She was sat upright now, scowling. "They may not be my family biologically, but they _love_ me! And I love them! Okay, so maybe my mum's not a good mother – she's still my friend! And maybe I haven't got the best grandmother in the world, but she still cares!"

Roiben looked like a child about to have a tantrum. He looked rumpled and angry, his eyes dark. His fists were clenched at his sides.  
Kaye was carrying on. "And… And I'd rather be a human than a pixie!" she hissed. "I'd rather be anywhere than here right now!"

She didn't care whether she was hurting him; she kept glaring at him – shooting daggers with her eyes. Her words cut him deep but he didn't falter. His gaze was now cool and calculating. "Is that so?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes, that's bloody so!" Kaye replied, tearing at her dress. "I'm going _home_!" she pulled one arm out of its sleeve and then the other, trying to get out of the dress and get back to normality. Tears streamed down her face. To think she had dressed up for him! He hadn't even appreciated it! He was different now though, wasn't he? He was a king – he thought he could rule over her. Well, he couldn't. She was her own master.

Roiben suddenly realised that Kaye was serious about leaving. He grabbed her arm before she made it to the door. "Kaye…"  
"Don't you dare follow me, Rath Roiben Rye," Kaye snapped. Roiben's grip on her arm loosened. He stared at her, hurt. Within a minute she'd ran out of the door – removing her dress as she went – and disappeared, slamming the door behind her.

Roiben winced and frowned, folding his arms before leaning on the door. He thumped the wood with the side of his fist, angrily. That hadn't gone to plan…

* * *

Kaye tried crawling out the tunnel she'd come down, but it was already sealed up for the evening. She couldn't remember being down here so long, but with all the showering and pampering – she hadn't really noticed. Letting out a cry of frustration, she kicked the side of the tunnel. It looked like she was stuck here for the night. Well, she would handle it like a woman – she'd stick it out.

She didn't want to be near Roiben just yet, though. She couldn't believe he'd said that about her family! She didn't care that it was the truth; all she cared was that she'd lived with her family all of her life and they hadn't failed her yet. She couldn't explain what she meant by that, but it made sense to her all the same.

Kaye narrowed her eyes, the tears still running – except now they were tears of anger. No matter how angry she'd been whilst yelling at Roiben, they had been real tears spilling out of her eyes. She'd been hurt, badly – hadn't he realised that? No, he was an insensitive pig. He didn't love her, how could she ever think that he loved her?

She was outside the tunnel now, lying in a pathway with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a bra (and that was with glamour!) It was all she could salvage from her chambers. Skillywidden had run off somewhere with her jumper, perhaps cleaning it or examining it. Of course the jumper was just glamour and would soon turn back into the nightshirt Kaye had been wearing this morning in bed.

Without glamour she was practically naked, apart from her underwear. A snivelling, naked pixie – lying in the mud. Kaye wiped her nose with the back of her hand, scowling. This was all Roiben's fault. _All_ his fault…

"_Do my eyes deceive me, or is there a pixie lying naked on my path?_"  
Kaye jerked her head up, frowning self-consciously at the newcomer. "What do you mean 'your path'?" Except she didn't get to say it that way. As she glanced up at the stranger, her words cut out.

He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Apart from Roiben of course. He had long, shoulder-length blue hair that was long at the front and short at the back. His eyes were a piercing ruby red and his smile was beautiful, yet unnerving. He was young, about the same age as Roiben, yet was the same height as Kaye when he pulled her up off of the floor.

Kaye didn't know whether to snap at him or thank him. The boy grinned at her, looking her up and down. He saw nothing of interest – Kaye had her arms folded over her chest now. So, he could see through glamour. What kind of creature was he?

Kaye stared at him suspiciously, watching him. The boy flashed a grin. "My name's Jayde. And this is my path,"  
Kaye snorted at that. She kicked the dirt around her without realising. "You'd better not let the king hear you," she thought aloud, immediately reminded of Roiben.

Jayde flashed another smile. "Who? Roiben? He knows – he leaves me to it. Roiben and I have been friends for a _long_ time,"  
Kaye flinched at the mention of his name. She clenched her fists at her side, frowning. Jayde didn't notice – he put a hand on her shoulder. "I was one of Nicnevin's guards, now I'm one of Roiben's. I guard this path, you know? See who comes in and goes out. Now what are _you_ doing here?" he asked teasingly, smiling easily.

Kaye looked up at him, feeling awkward. "I had an argument with a… with my boyfriend," She didn't know whether she was lying or telling the truth. A knot was growing in her chest. Jayde stared at her with flashing eyes. He smiled. "Really? And you came out here… to be alone?"

Kaye sighed. "I'm not sure. I just wanted to be away from him," At least it was a question she could answer.  
Jayde grinned. "Good, because I'd hate to upset a lady like you. Here," He took off his long navy cloak and handed it to Kaye. "That'll keep you warm for a while."

Kaye's mouth fell open, but then she hastily wrapped the cloak around her. Her eyes gave Jayde the once over. He was dressed in a white kimono that was tucked into sodalite blue trousers. On his feet were a pair of white sandals and matching socks. Kaye didn't know how he could run or fight in those shoes, but she knew instinctively that he was able to.

Jayde seemed flattered as she stared at him. He straightened. "Like what you see?" he mocked, his smile widening.  
Kaye's head snapped up. She scowled. "Just curious."  
Jayde nodded. "Right, whatever you say, princess."

"What did you call me!" Kaye snapped, leaning in close.  
Jayde kept cool. He was like no faerie she had ever met. Whereas Roiben had polite 'courtly' airs, this guy was mocking and casual like a regular teenage human. Kaye wasn't fazed.  
Jayde brushed some strands of hair out of her face, like Roiben had done for her. Kaye shuddered.

"I called you 'princess'. Now, go scurry home to your hubby. Before I take his place," At this Jayde winked and turned around, ready to patrol the rest of the path.  
Kaye gripped tighter onto the cloak around her. "I didn't say he was my _husband_!" she yelled after him, her knuckles white. She didn't even want to think about Roiben being her husband, it made her insides churn and her head feel light.

Jayde waved a hand absently. "Whatever," he drawled out, yawning. "Check ya later, princess."  
Kaye was boiling up inside, but she let it go. She turned back in the direction of the hall – from there she could turn down one of the corridors and follow the chambers down to her own.

Clutching tightly onto the cloak, she completely forgot who gave it to her. It wasn't until she was in the corridor outside of her chambers that she remembered, but by then it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaze**

Thankies for the reviews! (Speaks in Lutie voice) Happy, happy, happy! I thought I'd update soon while I still had the idea in my head, and thanks for accepting Jayde because I didn't know how anyone would react to him…

**Chapter Four  
**Skin on Skin

The corridor was dark. Kaye felt odd, walking down here when she had had no intention of returning so quickly. Her grip on the cloak around her shoulders tightened as she took a deep breath and opened her chamber door.

She could hear light breathing from where Lutie was asleep in her little box on the dresser, but she could also hear something else. Footsteps pacing up and down – anxious footsteps. Kaye froze in the doorway, her hand still on the door handle. Someone was in her room…

The footsteps stopped suddenly. The person jerked around; silver hair falling around their shoulders as they turned. Startled eyes snapped in Kaye's direction.

"_Kaye_?"  
Kaye sighed, annoyed with herself. It was just Roiben.

She pulled the cloak off of her shoulders and draped it on a chair by the door. She stepped into the room, half shutting the door behind her. "It's me," She replied, giving up on her anger.  
Roiben was on the other side of the room, still wearing his shirt and breeches. He looked slightly alarmed as he stared at her.

Kaye ran a hand through her hair and made her way over to him. "I thought that the first thing you would do as king would be to keep the gates open all hours," she sniffed.  
Roiben didn't answer her. He was distracted.

Seeing her in just a bra and trousers sent a pleasant shiver up his spine – not that he would admit it. He also felt desperate to cover her up – she was obviously cold. One side of her body had been caked in mud from where she had been lying down in the tunnels, but now most of it had been scrubbed off by Jayde's cloak.

Roiben stared at Kaye, eyes wandering up and down her body. Kaye felt awkward in the silence. She didn't notice his roaming eyes. "Was there something you wanted to say to me?" she asked suddenly, snapping him from his daydreams.

Roiben blinked and looked up. Then he nodded. "I came to apologise. I knew you'd come back sooner or later, so I waited and– Kaye, I'm… _sorry_,"  
Kaye felt contrary suddenly. She wanted to snap at him and say it wasn't good enough, but she couldn't. Something about the look in his eye, how pleading he'd sounded… she couldn't snap at him – she just couldn't stay mad at him.

Kaye caved in on herself. "It's… okay," she muttered, not wanting to look at him. Roiben smiled slightly, and walked over. He touched her arm briefly and then brushed past. "Sweet dreams, Kaye."  
Kaye smiled slightly herself, staring down at the floor. "You too," she whispered, listening rather than watching Roiben leave.

She waited to hear the door shut behind him, but there wasn't a sound. Kaye wondered whether Roiben had paused in the doorway. She turned to look, only to see Roiben staring down in shock at the cloak draped over the chair. He recognised the crest on it… he knew immediately who was the kind Samaritan who had leant Kaye the cloak.

He looked up from it, to Kaye, and then back again. Kaye couldn't decide whether he looked heartbroken or disgusted. "Y-You've met Jayde?" he practically whispered, his voice half-exasperated and half-horrified.  
Kaye was taken back by his reaction, but then nodded. "Yeah, he seemed a nice guy…"

She didn't know that it was the wrong thing to say. In no time at all she was pushed up against the wall, Roiben's arms either side of her body – pressing her back. "Are you _insane_? Jayde isn't a 'nice guy'! He was one of Nicnevin's most trusted guards – one of the worst elves you could ever meet!"

_An elf? He was an elf? _Kaye minutely thought, but that was overridden suddenly as Roiben pushed his face close against hers. "Jayde's a _murderer_! He patrols the North exit path and sometimes he even kills on sight – unless it's a beautiful maiden. Then he does all in his power to trap her, don't you understand? They all fall in love with him – and they all regret it in the end! They regret it when he's standing over them, knife in hand! Kaye, that can't happen to you – I won't _let_ it happen to you!"

Roiben gripped the sides of Kaye's face, and Kaye realised with a sick jolt that he was crying. In fury. He was shaking her, more angry than she had ever seen him. He pulled her head forward so their foreheads were touching, his eyes boring into hers. "Kaye, stay away from him! _Promise_ me!" Roiben snarled. He didn't seem to care that he'd been demanding a lot of promises from her tonight.

Kaye was trembling. Her bottom lip was quivering in fear, but she let out a choked 'yes'. She shut her eyes, not quite crying. She was still in a state of shock. Roiben was trembling as well, his hands drooping from her face. They fell onto her shoulders, where he held them – gripping onto her for support.

Kaye couldn't breathe. She was surprised Lutie hadn't woken up, but the small faerie was shattered from the days events.  
Kaye wet her lips in an attempt to calm herself down and opened her eyes. "Roiben?"

All the energy had left him. He sounded resigned and very, very tired. "…Yes?" Roiben breathed, their lips inches apart.  
"I – I promise. I promise I'll always be here with you," Kaye told him suddenly. Roiben, whose eyes had also been shut, now snapped them open and stared at her.

"Pardon?"  
"You asked me to never leave. Well, if it means that much to you…" Kaye trailed off. She sucked in a breath and looked up at him. They pulled their faces apart, staring at each other as if seeing one another for the first time. Kaye grimaced. "I'm at your service, King of the Unseelie."

Roiben blinked twice, and then smiled. "I believe it is I that is in your service,"  
He mock-bowed and Kaye sniggered, bringing her hands up and running them through his hair. Roiben shut his eyes, enjoying her touch. He pressed his face into the palm of her hand, smiling.

Kaye continued to play with his hair and leant her head on his chest. "Do you know what I think?"  
"What?" Roiben replied, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Kaye shut her eyes, falling into her own world. "I think I'd better put my dress back on,"

Roiben wrapped one arm around her waist and used his free hand to tilt her head up to his. His eyes flashed in the near-darkness. "I think that that would be a mistake,"  
"And why is that?" Kaye replied, snidely – their lips a mere inch apart.  
Roiben grinned. "You look much nicer _without_ it on."

Kaye opened her mouth in surprise, and he took his chance. He sealed her lips with a kiss… and the world fell away.

* * *

Kaye expected to wake up with the sun shining on her face, but there was nothing – only a dull darkness. She looked around. She guessed that she was in her chambers, in the Unseelie Court – lying presumably alone in a large, double bed.

She could hear soft breaths but was unsure of where they were coming from. Immediately she thought of Lutie on the dresser, but she couldn't be certain where the sounds were coming from – the room echoed.

Kaye sat up, putting a hand to her head. The candle that had provided light last night had burnt out, a puddle of wax on the bedside table – but Kaye couldn't see this. She had never been in such darkness before. It terrified her.

She started gasping for breaths, huddling under the covers in fear. The soft breathing had stopped, she couldn't hear as she hyperventilated. _Where's Roiben when I need him?_  
"Kaye? Kaye, are you all right?" a muffled voice came from behind her. Kaye tensed up, feeling a hand grope for her own underneath the bedcovers.

Wait; was that Roiben's voice? Kaye slowly relaxed, feeling warm fingers intertwine with her own. She took a steadying breath. The night before slowly came back to her. The fear melted away and instead there was a warmth inside her that nobody could take away.

"I'm fine," Kaye replied, leaning back. Roiben was there behind her – supporting her – his body up against hers. For a moment there was silence, and then she could hear the covers sliding around her. Roiben leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good," he murmured. He sounded tired still, and he fell back onto the bed.

"Kaye…" he mumbled, bringing a hand up to his head. "That was–"  
Kaye cut him off. She turned over and faced him. "I know," she whispered, resting her head on his bare chest. She pressed her body against his side, smiling secretly behind a curtain of blonde hair. She felt like laughing – she was so happy.

Only then did she realise that they were alone in the room. There was no other breathing. So where was Lutie?  
"Lutie-loo?" Kaye called, insecure. She bunched the bed sheets up around her chest as she sat up, hiding her naked body. There was no reply. Kaye's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Roiben sniffed. "She must have flown out while we were arguing last night,"  
"Mm," Kaye replied, occupied with searching the dark room for Lutie. The point was – she could see nothing. It was as if she was blind, nothing revealed itself.

"Roiben?" Kaye started, her voice distant.  
Roiben looked at her, he noted the hoarseness in her voice. "Yes?"  
Kaye glanced back at him, and then fell on top of him, knocking him flat against the bed. "I'm not used to this kind of dark…"  
"Can't you see anything?" he asked, almost incredulously. Then, suddenly, he slapped the side of his head. "No. Ignore me. It's your glamour; you just have human eyes for the moment. If you remove it then you'll be able to use your pixie eyes to see,"

Kaye sighed. "But I need a patch of clover – or _something_."  
Roiben frowned. "That _is_ a problem,"  
Kaye narrowed her eyes. "Thanks for saying so,"  
"Any time. Here, I'll light a candle,"

Roiben turned to his left. In his mind's eyes he pictured the magic flowing through his veins and out through his fingertips, channelling his energy. In a second, there was a small flame dancing along his fingers. He touched the wick of the candle on his bedside table and the room was suddenly filled with light.

It wasn't as if the sun had come up, but Kaye didn't feel so alone anymore. It was no longer as if she was in a dark cave. She could see the tapestries on the walls, the dresser on the far side of the room and the book cabinets. It didn't feel like she was underground – there was even a proper ceiling and stone flooring, whereas outside in the tunnels there was barely a path.

She smiled. "Thank you."  
Roiben turned to look at her, grinning. He didn't reply. Kaye noticed how tanned he looked and how flushed his cheeks were. She'd never seen him look so happy before. She smiled and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"So," she said, "Are you going to tell me _now_ what you were talking to Lutie about yesterday?"  
Roiben's smile widened. "Not likely,"  
Kaye pouted. "Please?"  
He stared at her evenly, then sighed. "Kaye…"

"Forget it," Kaye waved her free hand, propping herself up in the bed. She stared at him. Roiben didn't look or sound tired anymore. He seemed full of energy.  
Kaye worried her bottom lip, chewing it thoughtlessly. "I hope you know – I'm not easy. I don't normally do things like this,"

"Do things like what?"  
"You know… sleep with guys?"

Roiben grinned. "I should hope so," he was propped up now too, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight.  
Kaye flashed a smile. "That _wasn't_ your line. You're meant to say 'me neither',"  
"Well, I thought that went without saying. I don't find sport in 'sleeping with guys'," he grinned wider.

Kaye felt a sudden urge to hit him. "Oh ha ha," she smiled, leaning forward into his embrace. Her voice was muffled when she spoke again. "You know, I've got a feeling things are going to be different from now on."

Roiben looked down at her, his hair tickling her face. "When did you decide that?"  
"Uh… right now," Kaye replied, wrapping the silver strands of his hair around her finger. It shone like moonlight in the candle's light. She smiled.  
Roiben wrapped his arms around her, looking around the room and sighing. "I think so, too,"

"Is that what you and Lutie were talking about? A change?" Kaye asked, snidely.  
Roiben wasn't fazed. He kept on looking over her forehead, his eyes landing on the shut door they'd remembered to close last night. "Partly," he told her, cryptically.

Kaye nodded. She left his hair alone and ran her hands up and down his abs, sighing. "Does it have anything to do with you being king?"  
Roiben looked down then. He grinned. "I won't tell you anymore," he teased.

Kaye narrowed her eyes. "Charming,"  
Roiben took a deep breath and rested his head against hers. "Be quiet would you? Let's just… lie here a while," he breathed into her hair, kissing her forehead.  
Kaye smiled. "Yeah. That… that would be nice," she replied, still massaging his abdomen.

Roiben brushed his fingers through her fine blonde hair, his other hand draped across her waist. _Finally_... he thought, before shutting his eyes. Finally, Kaye was his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaze**

Geez, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I? I did have writers block and had completely forgot where I left off but now I'm in control again. Dedicated to everyone who reviewed and faved this, I love you all!

**Chapter Five  
**Samaritan's Abyss

_Kaye and Roiben are asleep…_

Jayde had his arms crossed – smiling amiably as he walked down the path that led to the Crater. It was a short cut he preferred to use to get to his chambers – a vertical tunnel that went straight down. The Unseelie Court was like a beehive, a honeycomb of chambers, both up and down. The monarch of the Unseelie and other favoured subjects lived close to the gates and hall, whereas others such as knights, scholars lived beneath.

People who had all day duties like cooks and cleaners, lived on the bottom row of the Court – but not Skillywidden, the seamstress. She'd set up a mattress in her sewing quarters, so she could be near her work.

In fact, Jayde had just left Skillywidden. He now patted the lavender gown in his arms, absently. The cut was low, and Jayde couldn't wait to see it expose a little more of the pixie girls chest. His eyes sparkled in recollection. Now that he'd found a new toy, he could dismiss the one he kept for the moment.

He smiled, knowing it wasn't a particularly nice smile. He tossed his hair from his face, aqua blue strands still sticking to his cheeks. He ignored them, ruby red eyes flashing in the darkness. As he went along the path he flicked his wrist, snuffing out the candles that hung in the wall brackets.

He could see perfectly well in the dark, thanks to his elf lineage. Glancing over his shoulder to see if he was being followed, he came to a sudden halt and flicked out the last candle. Before him was what appeared to be a poorly guarded hole in the ground.

Jayde grinned and kicked aside the crystal that was setting up the ward around it. No faerie shaman could keep him out of his route home. Gripping tighter onto the silk gown in his arms, he jumped down. The Crater was more like an abyss. An endless silence, the rush of air that spun upwards to greet him, the eternal night that surrounded him...

His feet connected with the ground, aftershock winding up his legs. Jayde refused to notice. He headed down the tunnel before him, candles flickering on as he walked past. As he continued on, they snuffed out behind him magically.

Jayde cam to a stop at his chamber doors, brushing a hand through his hair. He hid the dress behind his back, and turned the door handle – smiling apologetically. The sight was horrific to anyone but he. All he, himself, could see was the beauty of what lie before him.

Jayde shut the door quickly behind him and stepped forward. There, lying spread-eagled on the floor – chained down – was a girl of about seventeen, with long auburn hair in ringlets. Her slip was torn, shredded to the point of mere tangles of fabric. It wasn't covering her otherwise naked body.

She was shuddering with sobs, her eyes pink with crying. Her name was Evangeline, and she was a faerie that Jayde had had the pleasure of meeting at a masquerade ball under Nicnevin's rule. Roiben had only been king a little while, and thus the dance hadn't been that long ago. Already the girl regretted ever deciding to go.

The room smelt of blood and urine. Evangeline had a fierce beauty that made her look like a warrior, but she wasn't so tough. Jayde had barely touched her when she had wet herself. All he'd done was hover above her with a knife and she'd made the room reek to high heaven.

Jayde kept his face neutral. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my love." He called, laying the dress down onto a chair. He stepped into the room, his face shining in the light as he cocked his head on one side. A lantern that hung by the door was glowing fiercely. Jayde reached up and turned it down so the light was barely visible.

Evangeline sucked in a deep breath, her body trembling with each sob. The tears on her face shone, even in the dim light. Her lips were shaking. "Jayde…" she wailed.  
Jayde put a finger to his lips and stepped forward, grinning. "Did you miss me?" he asked, his tone soft.

Evangeline's eyes widened in fear as the elf stepped forward, grinning. She knew it was best to lie; she didn't want to anger him. She nodded furiously, tears streaming down her face and staining the perfect porcelain of her skin.

Jayde smiled. He began to slip his kimono out of his trousers, then took it off – throwing it away, discarded. He then made his way over to an end table that stood next to an overturned bed. He'd lost his temper a few nights ago, and had literally flipped. Or at least, flipped the bed.

That was the night Evangeline had won the bruising around her neck – he'd almost strangled her to death when he'd realised what fun he could still have with her.

Jayde picked up the iron knife that rested blatantly on the table. Evangeline's eyes widened at the sight of it, tendrils of fear enclosing around her heart. She couldn't breathe. Tears continued to run down her face as she watched Jayde step over with the weapon. He seemed apologetic.

"Listen, baby, this relationship… it really isn't working for me," he cooed, hovering over her like a predator stalking its prey. He was coming in for the kill, his laser-red eyes flashing. Evangeline screamed, but Jayde was too quick for her. The knife came down without hesitation, and lodged itself in the girl's windpipe.

Evangeline's mouth opened in shock, her eyes still wide with panic. Then she lay still, all apart from her left arm – which was continuously twitching. Blood blossomed in the corner of her mouth and began to trail its way down her chin. Her eyes filmed over and her heartbeat stopped. Her beautiful face was now a mask.

Jayde brushed back his hair, smiling without regret. He stood up, apparently satisfied. Then his mind turned elsewhere. He had to think of a plan for the girl he called 'princess'. First off, he had to find out her name and then get her away from that _boyfriend_ she'd been on about earlier.

But before he could do any of that, he had to get rid of this girl's body. Jayde's face wrinkled in disgust. He pulled a key from his trouser pocket and unchained the faerie, before dragging her over to the hearth at the back of the room. Pulling out a wineskin from his other pocket, he brought it up to his mouth and tugged the cap open before sprinkling the faerie's body with the wine.

She didn't object. She was way beyond caring.  
Jayde went back to the lantern, picked it up and threw it in the direction of the hearth. The moment it struck her body, it went up in flames.

Jayde smiled as he watched the girl's body burn. She'd been way too easy…

* * *

Lutie watched the man light the girl without so much as a prayer. She flinched, and crystal tears ran down her cheeks at the thought. How could anyone be so _evil_? He'd just slaughtered her – for no apparent reason. Lutie's heart burned at the thought that he wanted to get his hands on Kaye.

She had flown out after Roiben and Kaye's argument – oblivious to the fact that they'd not noticed her disappearance and had been rolling around together in bed. She'd heard Roiben mention Jayde and remembered someone by the name of Jayde. She'd been told by Gristle what he'd looked like – an elf with eyes the colour of two garnets and hair as blue as aquamarine. She was also told he dressed in Japanese clothing – in kimonos and such. He hadn't been hard to find. She'd known he was probably still patrolling a path beside one of the gates.

And she'd followed him. _I have to keep Kaye-Kaye safe. _She realised. Yes, she had to tell Roiben what was going on…  
"_Did Roiben apologize? For killing your friend, I mean_."

Lutie started. Her eyes widened in fear. Jayde was still looking into the fire, but he half-turned, making it obvious he was talking to someone behind him. He was grinning. "It's strange, how easily he fell for it. A simple mind trick – that was all it took – and he succumbed like the rest of them."

Lutie blinked furiously, not understanding. She backed away.  
Jayde's eyes flashed. "I'd have thought Roiben was the strongest of knights, but after all – he was just as weak as the rest of them. A painted memory –and he wasn't so tough."

Lutie took a steadying breath. Maybe she could slip out… maybe he was just talking to himself. She knew she was being ridiculous, but how could he have known that she was following him? She'd kept a low profile, hadn't spoken once or made herself obvious. She didn't even sparkle in the absence of light.

"Gristle." Jayde said softly, his tone deadly. Lutie-loo froze, her wings stiffening before continuing her regular flight pattern. She gasped.  
"He told you about me, didn't he?" Jayde continued. "Said a knight was after him. But you didn't put two and two together. You thought _Roiben_ was the knight, despite Gristle telling you about _me_. And when Gristle died – you thought you saw Roiben do it. And Roiben even _thinks_ he did it,"

"What do you mean?" Lutie suddenly spoke, trembling.  
Jayde turned fully, his expression carved in stone. He was grinning, sending a shiver up Lutie's spine. "I mean, _I_ was the one who killed that little fey. It was easy, I just had to shift the blame and make sure the fey rose up against the Unseelie Court – ready to rip apart Nicnevin's second-hand, _Roiben_.

Except it didn't work like that, did it? After the 'shifting spell, I thought that you would really care that Roiben had killed your friend. Spike cared. Spike had sense. But he… he was a nasty piece of work, was Spike."

"How do you know all this?" Lutie screeched. "How do you know about the fey?"  
Jayde didn't answer her question. Instead he continued on. "I 'shifted into Roiben, killing Gristle so the fey would rise up against the Unseelie. I wanted Nicnevin and Roiben dead. But look what happened? Instead Roiben became king, when it should've been me. I didn't count on Nephamael's betrayal. I didn't know Silarial was trying to run the court through him…"

"You killed Gristle – so you could be king?" Lutie spluttered, confused. She kept trying to back away, knowing she shouldn't be in a conversation with this murderer. But she needed answers. She needed to tell Roiben – Roiben could sort this mess out. Yet'mess' was an understatement.

Jayde's eyes were dark. "I killed that whelp so I could get at Roiben. I even painted a memory in his thick head, making him think he did it – that it was an order from Nicnevin. He's so pathetic, he even believes it. But now he's king, and everything's gone to shreds."

Lutie began to speak but Jayde waved a hand. "No. I don't want your pity," he crooned. Lutie narrowed her eyes, about to say that she wasn't going to give him her pity, when Jayde stepped forward. "I won't bore you anymore with tales. After all, it's all in the past."

Lutie nodded fervently, turning around and flying towards the door. "I'll leave you now," she said quicklyin a squeaky voice. At that instant, a hand clamped around her body – locking her in. The grip was so tight, she couldn't breathe. She gasped.

"I can't let you go, Lutie-loo. After all, you would just go squealing to our dear king, wouldn't you?"  
Lutie tried to worm her way out of Jayde's grip but it was useless. Jayde's smile was splitting his face in two. Lutie had never been so scared in her whole life.

Jayde carried her over to a jar sat on a shelf in the corner of the room. Lutie's eyes widened in understanding and she screamed. But no one could hear a faerie no bigger than someone's hand. Jayde locked her inside the jar, grinning maliciously.

"Now, be a good little fire-fly, and shine." He mocked, flicking the jar before going over to his bed and righting it.  
Tears ran down Lutie's face. In a moment, Jayde was atop his bed – his breathing deep. He was asleep. All Lutiecould do was watch the flames in the hearthgorge on the faerie girl's dead boy.The fire continued to burn long into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaze**

I am so sorry I took so long to upload. I had major, major writer's block – as ever. Curses! This chapter is for those of you who reviewed and favourites/alerted this. Thank you so much!

Jayde, Raloa, Wicke, Dami, and Kale belong to me. Anyone else I add along the way are also mine. However, Kaye, Roiben and Lutie and whoever else is mentioned belong wholly to Holly Black. Worship them (and the author herself) damn you!

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**The Hope of The Future

"I knew this would happen one day," the woman sniffed, handing her daughter a bag of practical, everyday items in a 'bag for life' from the local supermarket. Ellen frowned, fishing in her tight leather trouser pockets for some dollar bills, suddenly flustered.  
"Mom…"

"I knew. As soon as Robin showed up I swear to God I knew," she cut her daughter off mid-whine, retrieving a cigarette packet.  
Kaye sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. Her mother had taken the news of her leaving quite well – understanding she was a 'free spirit' and needed her space.  
Ellen was counting out some notes now, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

Kaye's grandmother however had not reacted well. Not that it really meant anything – Kaye had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't her family. Not biologically, at least.  
She was handed a bunch of dollars by her mother and she tried to look grateful, though where she was going she hardly needed it.

"Thanks, Mom," she smiled, eyes sparkling. Her mother just waved a hand back. "Don't be a stranger," she murmured behind her fag, retrieving a lighter from her back pocket. Kaye's grandmother sniffed, unimpressed.  
Kaye flicked through the notes, mentally counting out the amount her mother had given her. It wasn't much, but it still made her feel warm inside that – despite her mother being penniless – she still managed to give her money over without a fuss.

She briefly hugged her mother, something she hadn't done in a long time, until moving on over to her grandmother. "Grams… I'll see you around," she grimaced, her grip tightening on her bag of essentials.  
The old woman turned back, a scowl on her face. "If he steps a _toe_ out of line you know where to come. You'll always have a home here, Kaye, whether you or your mother appreciate it or not."

Kaye was stunned to silence. The room was quiet for a moment, all except for her mother sniffing angrily. Kaye didn't know what to do or say – instead she resorted to grappling her grandmother into a fierce hug. The old woman was shocked for a moment before her withered face managed a thing smile.  
"Take care," she told her, patting her head briefly. Kaye nodded in reply before straightening up.

"See you guys later!" she cried, waving and making her way out of her gran's house, her two rats squeaking in the pockets of her 'glamour' trench coat. She looked back once before sucking in a steadying breath. _They aren't your family… Walk away…_

She lowered her eyes, gloomy. Then she opened the front door and shut it quietly behind her.

* * *

Lutie awoke to a world she didn't recognise or understand. She was sat atop a picnic table, the sun unbelievably bright and causing the world to seem alien and illuminated beyond reality.  
She was in a poppy field, gazing down the hill at a little boy in the distance. He was sparring with two adult elves and a little girl whom he seemed to try and counter attack frequently. She wasn't very skilled.

The fighters all used wooden swords for practice, the adults smiling at the two children. Both elves were male. One had cropped black hair and the other had long blonde hair down to his shoulders. The way they were dressed told her they were Unseelie guards.

The little boy wore noble clothes, far too expensive and rich to be for a regular child. He was wearing a red robe that shone ruby in the sunlight, a gold band around his waist encrusted with garnets prevented it from getting in the way of his lunges. Beneath the robe he wore white breeches and red sandals.  
He was around seven or eight and, by the looks of it, extremely gifted with a sword.  
He had hair the colour of starlight – as silver as cobwebs and moonshine – and it was tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

As Lutie watched, he lunged at the smaller girl again, wheeling around in time to block the other elves' attacks. The girl fell back to the ground, dropping her sword. She was dressed in rags with bright fox-coloured hair and dirty little hands.  
"Raloa…" she whimpered, wiping her eyes to avoid the tears threatening to flow.

The boy named Raloa helped her off the floor, smiling. That was when Lutie saw his eyes. His irises were the same colour as his pupils – they merged as one. Deadly black, like twin voids in space.

"My lord, it is time we returned." The elf with short hair spoke, placing a hand on Raloa's shoulder. The boy nodded, wordlessly.  
Lutie-loo was confused. The boy was a lord? How could he be an Unseelie lord at such a young age? He definitely had some elf blood in him, but his eyes… they were almost pixie eyes.

Raloa's little friend picked up her wooden sword, pouting. "I hate you, Raloa Rye." She scowled, narrowing her eyes. The two chaperones laughed, but the young lord looked hurt. Lutie, however, nearly fell off the picnic table in her shock. _R-Raloa… Rye? _And then she saw it. The pewter coloured hair was the same as Roiben's.

Was he a relative? A younger brother? The real question she wanted to know the answer to was where she was. In the past, present or the future? She had no doubt in her mind that this was a vision.

The girl with fiery hair handed the blonde elf her sword before running down the hill of poppies at top speed. Lutie could see, now, that the girl was just a human. She frowned, confused, then she looked at Raloa.  
He was now being walked towards a bare patch of grass in the distance, with the elves standing either side of him – guarding him. But that was when Lutie heard the voice.

"Dami, Kale, I'm here now. You can return to your stations," a female voice said gently, appearing out of nowhere beside the picnic table. Lutie was blinded for an instant as she turned, the sun catching her full in the face. But then she saw her – the angel haloed by the golden sun.

She had long blonde hair that ran down to her back in waves, her eyes as black as midnight. She was a pixie, yet her skin and eyes were that of a human. Lutie didn't know how she knew until she recognised the woman's face. Her features were somewhat glamorised and she appeared to have some Eastern heritage. She looked beautiful, dressed in a long pink gown that complimented the rose of her complexion.

A shard of rose-quartz hung on a chain around her neck and there was a thin crown on her forehead – golden in colour and ringed with opals and stones that matched her attire. She had a smile that made the sun shine brighter. She was in her mid-twenties and at the sight of her Lutie nearly fainted. _Kaye-Kaye…_

"Mother?" the boy name Raloa turned sharply, a big grin on his face. Kaye stepped forward, holding out her arms in her son's direction.  
And then everything made sense.

Lutie didn't need any more answers. This was the future. The little boy was 'Lord' Raloa – a prince – and he was Kaye's son. Kaye, herself, was dressed as a noblewoman. And the boy's last name was Rye, he also shared the same hair as Roiben. So didn't that mean… Kaye was Queen of the Unseelie?

There was a white light and Lutie was falling back through time, dazed.  
_Queen. Kaye-Kaye's queen…  
_There was a churning sensation in her stomach and the world was spinning. Everything suddenly went still. She realised a little too late where she was. Bottled.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Jayde crashed out o his bed, fully clothed.

The fire had burned out during the night and now all that was left of the girl was charred bones and ash. Lutie cringed and flexed her wings, trying to block reality out. Instead she thought of Raloa.

He had seemed about seven and Kaye had seemed some time in her early twenties – but didn't that mean Raloa would be conceived soon? Lutie wasn't sure. She couldn't believe Roiben and Kaye would mate so soon, but then what did she know about relationships? Nothing.

She sat down in her jar, her eyes still shut. She knew if Kaye became queen there would be a rebellion, possibly starting a feud between Seelie and Unseelie. But the future… it had looked so peaceful. The only hope that Lutie had was that in seven years time the world would be back to normal. But what would happen between then? Anarchy? War?

Jayde rolled over in his sleep, alerting Lutie to his presence. She frowned. Before she thought about a war, she had to get out of here and warn Roiben about Jayde. She _had_ to. Kaye-Kaye… she thought, mentally whimpering. She enfolded her legs with her arms, drawing her knees up to her chest. For the moment she was all alone with her mind. And she was afraid.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Boo,"  
Kaye wheeled around, confused. The tunnel had been empty – she was sure of it. But of course, she'd been wrong. There, before her, stood an elf with hair the colour of the morning sky and blazing red eyes. Jayde.  
She'd been told to stay away from him…

His flirtatious grin was unnerving. "Please to see me, princess?" he asked.  
Kaye narrowed her eyes, smiling in satisfaction. "Me and my boyfriend made up last night," she replied, grinning maliciously.  
The elf feigned both surprise and hurt. "Really?" he practically cried, the sarcasm notable in his voice.

Kaye frowned, turning away. "Get bent,"  
Jayde was too quick for her. He grabbed her arm, his eyes sparkling. Kaye turned, confused. Their eyes met. "Listen, princess – I promise you, you can do so much better than that sleazy man of yours. What kind of a gentleman is he to let you run around in the soaking mud, drenched to the bone and a snivelling wreck?"

"I was _not_ a 'snivelling wreck'. I'm fine–"  
"Yes, she is." A dark voice agreed, standing in the tunnel ahead of them. Jayde glanced up sharply, and then he seemed to convulse in fear. "Roi– I mean, my lord. What are you doing out of the throne room, I heard–"

Roiben stepped out of the shadows, his face a mask. He was wearing white breeches and a loose-fitting tunic in different tones of blue. He smiled almost sweetly. "You were not at the council meeting, Jayde. Since I had something to attend to, I thought I would take it upon myself to find you. You missed your duty listing and vows. I hope you're not planning to desert me,"

Kaye stood, frozen to the spot, her eyes flickering between Roiben and Jayde, who still had hold of her arm. His grip was vice-like, his eyes wide with fear.  
Jayde looked down at Kaye, searching for an excuse. "I, uh, had my hands full, my lord. I'll attend to you later," he smiled amiably, a hand running through Kaye's hair affectionately.

_Of course! He doesn't know about Roiben – he doesn't know who my 'boyfriend' is. And under Nicnevin's rule I guess toying with other faeries was okay. But Roiben…  
_Roiben grinned, knowing it wasn't a particularly nice smile. "There will be no more of you missing council meetings, Jayde. And release the girl; she does not belong to you."

Jayde's eyes widened, and then he let go of Kaye's arm, his hand drooping from her hair. "As you wish, my lord," he bowed before turning and leaving, his expression sour.  
Kaye was frozen for a moment before she realized that Roiben was stepping closer, his hand caressing her cheek fondly.

"Did he harm you? Are you hurt in any way?" he asked softly, determined. Kaye shook her head in reply. "No, I'm fine. My mother gave me a bag of personals and I've just come back from a shopping trip. What's on your agenda?" she asked.

Roiben sighed and lowered his hand. "The kitchen staff need to be instructed on new meals, I am also required to establish a meeting with the solitary fey and I need to visit Skillywidden to discuss my attire. My– I mean, _our_ – chambers need to be corrected. It appears I have a busy day ahead of me,"

Kaye snorted. "So it seems. Then I'll grab my stuff out of my old room and movie in with you," she grinned, beginning to walk again. Roiben looked pained. "I'll join you later," he told her.  
Kaye nodded before remembering something to ask him. "Oh. Have you seen Lutie-loo by any chance?" she asked almost timidly. Roiben shook his head. "Not since last night. Perhaps she is with the fey," he replied.

Kaye opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. She took a deep breath and began heading towards her new chambers, both anxious and excited about her new room. But, wherever Lutie-loo was, she was sure worried about her.

Roiben watched her leave, tired suddenly. The prospect of the day ahead didn't thrill him and he just wanted to be alone with Kaye. But things had to be dealt with. Beginning to walk again, he bowed his head. "Kaye…" he muttered.

* * *

Jayde watched his king turn down the tunnel in the distance, heading for the kitchens. He smiled maliciously, stepping out from the shadows of the alcove. So, princess was actually the Unseelie King's lover? Who would have guessed?  
Jayde folded his arms, his eyes flashing.

He also now knew the pixie girl's name and where she would be all of today. _Kaye _would be in Roiben's chambers. The thought of her sent pleasant shivers down Jayde's spine. He laughed, walking back down his tunnel. Kaye was as good as his. As soon as she realised her relationship with Roiben was a dead-end. She was only a mistress and a concubine – surely she could see that?

But Jayde didn't know how wrong he was.


End file.
